


Remembrance

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Make no mistake, Stan cries but its fine i swear, this is all platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Crying is often associated with sadness and strife. Sometimes though people are just so overwhelmed with joy or some other warm emotion that they can't contain it in their heads. This is that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I've never coped with an emotion in a normal way so sorry if I'm misrepresenting ppl who are less emotionally stunted than me

Stan spent a good while of the beginning of his recovery in a good mood, laughing about the children's antics recorded in Mabel's scrapbook and whatever childhood anecdotes Ford could drudge up. It was enough to know they were his family and he obviously cared for them.

And then he was reminded just to what _extent_ he cared for them and it was like getting sucked punched but if being sucked punched felt nice.

It made him _very obviously_ emotional, which he of course denied. On one hand, it was a relief that he did something so much like himself. On the other, everyone was worried that some memory had upset him.

He waved this concern away and urged them on, bringing up that resolve which had saved him oh so many times.

Until of course, it was the middle of the night and the niblings were upstairs and Ford was completely out in a chair next to him.

Between the rosy memories and how much he just _loved this stupid goddamn family,_ he could not keep himself together any longer.

No shame in crying if nobody witnesses it!

Until that crying woke Ford up and he wasn't even in a state where he could pull himself together.

To say Ford was shocked to wake up to his brother weeping while staring at the wall with what could either be a smile or absolute befuddlement was an understatement!

"Oh God Stanley are you okay??" He put a hand on Stans shoulder, fixing his glasses so rushedly that he nearly jabbed himself in the eye.

"Never better, Sixer." Despite how much his voice wavered, Stan didn't sound upset. Quite happy, in fact. which didn't help Ford understand anything.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Eh, just got some ah. Memories in my eye."

"Stan that one doesn't even make sense-" That was when it dawned on Ford. Stan had remembered something, or several somethings, pleasant enough to overwhelm his brother. "Oh. You dork." A stupid grin was plastered on his face.

"Nerd." A similar stupid grin was plastered on Stan's face as he fondly punched Ford in the shoulder.

They both knew the memories would progressively get worse, but that bridge could be crossed later.

For the time being, all either of them wanted was to revel in the warmth of familial love while they still had the time.

They had about forty-odd years of that to catch up on.

**Author's Note:**

> I've felt like ted nivision after he accidentally consumed 400mg of edibles for half the day so sorry if that affected this o o p s  
> for the record, I haven't consumed any edibles it just kinda happened


End file.
